Shell We Dance?
Mobs Experience 3000xp Treasure *Stone-splitter *Frenzy Fife *Blau Dolch *Cassia Lumber *Eltoro Leather *Dragon Bone *Scroll of Army's Paeon V *Cloud Evoker Gaining Access *To enter the battlefield, talk to Jakaka in Attohwa Chasm at (G-10), near the entrance. *Jakaka will give you the Flaxen Pouch. *Climb the mountain Parradamo Tor in Attohwa Chasm, centered around (J-9) in the east section. *Trade the pouch to the "Cradle of Rebirth" target at the summit to receive the Pouch of Parradamo Stones. *Return to Jakaka and trade her the Parradamo Stones to receive the Key Item Miasma Filter. *Proceed through Attohwa Chasm to Boneyard Gully. The Miasma Filter will allow you to enter. *You will be able to choose one of the four ENM battles at the battlefield. :*Only one of the four ENM battles in Boneyard Gully can be completed every five Earth days. ENM Battle *You will enter the battlefield (buffs will wear) facing two Uragnite-type mobs, Parata and Bladmall. Though multiple versions of these mobs may spawn, only the original two must be defeated to complete the battle. This battle is uncapped; you will have a time limit of 30 minutes. **Note that you may enter this battle with up to 18 people, though the EXP you will receive from completing the battle will be reduced for every party member you add. A party of only twelve Level 75 members (one Alliance of two full parties) should be able to clear this battle successfully and receive the maximum bonus of 3000 EXP. *Can be easily manaburned using the common nuke and run away strategy with 4 BLM, doable with 3 skilled and well equipped BLM, possibly less. *Parata and Bladmall are immune to Sleep, Bind, Silence and Gravity. *Both Uragnites are capable of all Uragnite abilities, including the damage-nullifying/auto-regen "shell hiding" mode and their highly-damaging AOE Poison move Venom Shell if they are attacked while in their shell. Antidotes are recommended to counter the latter. **As with all Uragnites, timing attacks and Weapon Skills (particularly Spirits Within) for when an Uragnite comes out of "shell hiding" will be a crucial factor. Timing to that point will help win the fight. **The Uragnite AoE poison will overwrite any existing poison effect on a character. Therefore, using Poison Potions to prevent becoming poisoned will not work. *During the battle, Parata and Bladmall will each spawn three smaller "Nepionic" versions of themselves. These are susceptible to standard enfeebling strategies, particularly Sleep. **If the "parent" Uragnite is defeated, its "Nepionic" versions will instantly die along with it. **Each "parent" can only summon a certain number of children, so you can clear the children before attacking the parents if desired. *Bladmall is a spellcaster mob, known to cast Protect IV, Shellra IV, Water IV, Waterga II, Waterga III, and Flood. *Bladmall also has an ability that causes AOE Silence; Echo Drops are recommended for mages if it is used. *The Nepionic Bladmalls are known to cast Shell IV, Protect IV, and Cure IV on Bladmall. *The Parata and Nepionic Parata do not cast spells. category:ENM